Hellish Blood
by Fandom Obsessed Gemini
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CRITICAL ROLE EPISODE 26! CANON MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! My take on Molly's death, with a bit of a twist...
1. Chapter 1: The Death

Nott, Caleb, and Beau rushed to the dying tiefling. Lorenzo was laughing at their anguish.

Caleb sat down next to Molly. He leaned in and whispered, "I know this hurts. But you have to stay awake."

The tiefling moaned in response.

"How I wish Jester were here. Beau, Nott, can't either do anything?" Caleb cried.

Nott replied, "Well, no! I thought you could, being a wizard!

Caleb was sobbing harder now. "Don't close your eyes. Please don't close your eyes!"

Molly whispered, "I don't want to feel anything anymore..."

And with that, the life left his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Capture

The blood trickled from Molly's mouth. Caleb shook him in an attempt to get a reaction, something, _anything_. from his friend. There was nothing.

The wizard screamed, "No! No! Please, please!" His sadness turned to anger and he began to shout at Lorenzo.

"Why? Why? Why would you do this?"

"He was in the way. He was disposable."

"No! No, he wasn't!"

Caleb ran at Lorenzo without thinking, and the giant grabbed him with a single fist. The red-headed man twisted and fought against him, but Lorenzo was too strong.

Nott screamed, "Let him go, you monster!"

Beau chimed in, "Come on, Lorenzo, let him go!"

Lorenzo didn't pay them any mind. He spoke to his associates and said, "Come on, pack up the bodies. Throw the tiefling in the caravan with the half orc, the aasimar, and the blue tiefling. Tie up the man and put him in there too."

He threw Caleb down on the ground, and the wizard felt a sharp pain in his leg. He shut his eyes tight to block out the pain.

He could feel being lifted up and tied up.

He could feel being released from the grip of whoever had tied him up, and he felt a shock as he fell on the ground. He could feel being dragged along the ground and being thrown onto a hard wood floor. He heard a Slavic voice whisper in his ear.

"Caleb? Caleb, open your eyes."


	3. Chapter 3: The Telling

**A/N: I am so, so, SO sorry for the delay! This holiday season was really busy for me. I will hopefully be able to update on a more regular basis now that my busy schedule is becoming less busy. Now, on with the story!**

Caleb slowly opened his eyes. The dim light shining through the cloth caravan cover was kind to his eyes.

He looked around, his vision restricted due to his position on the floor, but he saw Jester above him, and Fjord comforting someone who was sobbing in the corner.

The wizard tried to get up, but he couldn't as there were ropes binding him. He struggled, but the ropes were too strong. He struggled more, hoping it would work, but he felt the pain in his leg again and had to stop.

"Calm down, Caleb, I'll untie you," Jester soothed him.

She untied his bonds and he sat up.

"Where's Molly?" Caleb asked.

Jester pointed to the middle of the room. He saw the purple teifling and began to cry.

"What happened? He's been lying unconscious for five minutes."

Caleb looked sadly at the confused teifling.

"Lorenzo, he…he killed him, Jester. Molly's dead."

He heard the weeping from the corner get louder. He looked over and saw Yasha's black-and-white hair flopping over Fjord's shoulder. Caleb tried to get up to help comfort her, but his leg began to hurt once again.

"Jester, what happened to my leg?"

In between sobs, Jester said, "It's broken, Caleb. I put a bandage on it, but you can't move it until it heals."

He sighed. It would be very boring to stay in one spot, but then again, he wouldn't have anything to do even if his leg was healthy.

Caleb suddenly had an idea.

"Jester, do you have any healing spells that will revive him?"

"No," she replied. "My magic isn't powerful enough."

Caleb began to cry. There was almost certainly no hope of Molly ever reading another fortune, ever laughing his wonderfully contagious laughter, never being in his life again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Comforting

**A/N: Oh goodness, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm so sorry. I just haven't had much motivation for this story, but I finally got enough motivation together to write another, albeit short, chapter. Without further ado, here you go, chapter four of Hellish Blood!**

"Oh, oh, Caleb, don't cry! It'll be alright!" Jester soothed. She gave him a hug, letting him know it was alright

Caleb looked up, and through his tears, he cried, "No! No, it won't be alright! It won't! Molly's dead, we're trapped here, and Nott and Beau are still back there, all alone. How can you tell me it'll be alright?"

Jester gazed at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Caleb, I believe we'll make it out alive. We'll find a way to revive Molly, we'll find Nott and Beau, and most importantly, we'll **take Lorenzo down.**"

The wizard smiled and said, "_Ja_, _danke_, Jester. We will take him down. No matter what, he will go down."

The teifling grinned. "That's the spirit, Caleb! Now, let me cast Cure Wound on that leg."

A pink glow appears around the injured limb, and Caleb felt the bones shift back into place. Strangely, it didn't hurt. It just felt odd.

He stood up and walked a bit. It didn't hurt at all anymore. He beamed and said, "_Danke, _Jester!"

Caleb then walked over to Yasha and Fjord, Jester following close behind. He knelt down by the woman, and put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what to say, but hopefully that would be enough to comfort her.

He knew he had to take Lorenzo down, if it was the last thing he did.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review, I need feedback on how the story's going so I know what areas of my writing are good and what areas need work. I want my fanfictions to be the best they can be!**


End file.
